Sting Of A Hel Spider
by Shadow Ace Fox
Summary: What if Spidey died but was resurrected by Hela, how will the world cope with this. Pairings is Spidey X Harem Lemons included
1. Chapter 1

**The SOAHS dialogue session **

**Shadow: so welcome to "Sting Of A Hel Spider" **

**Peter: cool title**

**Shadow: thanks and by the way (slaps)**

**Peter: ouch, why you did that **

**Shadow: why you let Gwen die then huh**

**Peter: (looked down with a rain cloud pouring on his head)**

**Shadow: anyway this is the story where Peter here dies but comes back as an avatar of Hela **

**Peter: what! But she is evil**

**Shadow: well in this story she is only a trickster like her dad **

**Loki: hey I take offence to that as I am the god of trickery **

**Peter: anyway so how I die **

**Shadow: Carnage **

**Peter: couldn't you think of a painless death**

**Shadow: okay how about you die of AIDS then **

**Peter: (flips him the bird) **

**Shadow: anyway lucky Peter here will get a harem as well**

**Peter: and who are the girls **

**Shadow: Black Cat, Ms Marvel, Black Widow, Tigra, the Scarlet Witch, X-23, Elektra, Ana Kravinoff, Hela, Songbird and Silver Sable.**

**Peter: wow those are beautiful yet skilful group of women even though some tried to kill me in the past **

**Shadow: don't worry as they have a secret admiration of you and you know where the story goes from there.**

**Peter: okay so shall we start the story **

**Shadow: sure, so hey Deadpool can you do the intro**

**Deadpool: and how much are you paying me**

**Shadow: how about a role in this story but no pairings**

**Deadpool: Deal! ...Shit NO wait **

**Shadow: too bad but don't worry maybe I will star you in your own story**

**Deadpool: fine but I want my chimichanga ready**

**Shadow: fine **

**Deadpool: shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

Chapter 1: death of spidey

(Can this day go anymore more worst) were the thoughts of one Peter Parker aka Spider Man as he is busy fighting the symbiote known as Carnage. Carnage decides to take over the entire city of New York and how is he going to do that, by splitting himself and infected normal civilians, turning them into symbiote troops to become his army.

He knows he is in trouble so he enlisted help from Iron Man, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Wasp, Scorn who is Carnage's spawn and Iron Fist. As the battle went on, most of them were infected except himself, Scorn and Iron Man. Iron Man decides to use up all of his suit's energy to do a small shockwave to get rid of the symbiotes.

And it work, the only downside is all the heroes are unable to continue to fight anymore as Tony's suit has no more energy, Scorn was affected and was knocked out while the rest were tired from the infections, leaving Spider Man to fight the lunatic Carnage.

"Come on Cassidy let's end this once and for all!" growled Spider Man

"**Aww but I was having fun, no matter you're right I will end you!," **screamed Carnage who threw himself to punch Spider Man but Spider Man manage to dodge before kicking him in the face, sending him towards a car.

When he crashed there, Spider Man took no effort to web-swing towards Carnage and kept punching him in the face over and over again until he is laying still while Spider Man is panting as the punches took a lot of his energy.

(Is it finished) were the thoughts of the heroes.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA is that it Spidey I must say I'm disappointed," **said Carnage suddenly moved up.

"What! But How?" asked a shocked Spider Man.

"**Because I told you already, I will END YOU!" **screamed an angry Carnage who turned one of his hand into a blade and thrust forward into Spider Man's guts.

"**NOOOOOOOOOO! **Yelled a pissed off Iron Man when he saw a blade go through someone he thought as a cross of a brother and son.

"Spidey!" cried Wasp as she feared this was the last time she would talk to Spider Man.

"No!" gasped Black Widow who was covering her mouth as she knows that the damage can kill him.

"Peter!" shouted both Luke Cage and Iron Fists as they are good friends with Peter in real life.

"**Well this is goodbye Spidey," **smirked Carnage as he leaned towards Spiderman who chuckled.

"Yeah, goodbye Cassidy," said Spider Man who webbed- swing a piece of broken glass into Carnage's head, ended the host. As both fell backwards with their lives slowly fading, the symbiote saw its chance to escape but Iron Fist decides to stop him.

"This is for Peter!" said Iron Fist who charged up a Fist and punched down the symbiote, successfully ending it.

"Spidey come on, we won so please wake up," cried Wasp who is busying trying to save him.

"Janet…he is….gone," said Black Widow as she was trying to keep her tears in check but fail as she cared for Peter as well.

"No….No…No!" cried Wasp as she was crying on Luke Cage who is also shedding tears for one of his best friends.

"Damn it!" said an angry Iron Man who thought (what's the point of me having so much awesome techs if I can't even save a friend)

"The spider…" said Scorn sorrowfully.

**Meanwhile at the Avenger's mansion**

"Parker's…..dead?" muttered a shocked Logan as the rest of the Avengers were busy fighting Dr Doom with the Fantastic 4 and they just found out when they reached home, they then on the television to see what happened.

"It…can't…be," sobbed Ms Marvel who saw Peter as a brother.

"He's…gone," whispered Hawkeye as he is hugging a crying Spider Woman.

"Bug man was Hulk's good friend," said a sad Hulk.

"We have lost a great ally and warrior," said a mournful Thor who lowered his head.

"And a family member," continued Captain America sorrowfully.

But they did not see Tigra at the door and on her knees, "no please no, it can't be," she mumbled in shock and fear.

**Meanwhile at the Baxter Building**

"Peter…," said a sad Ben Grimm aka The Thing. Most of the Fantastic 4 were in the room except Reed who is busy doing more experiments.

"No! …sis tell me this is not true!" cried Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch as he saw someone he can call a brother dies.

"I'm sorry Johnny…..it's true," said a crying Sue Storm aka Invisible Woman.

"Mom?" asked a young Franklin as he is comforting his younger sister.

"Yes Franklin," said Sue.

"What are we going to do?" asked the boy but he did receive any answer as none of the adults there know the answer.

**Meanwhile in the X-Mansion**

"No...Not him," said a crying Kitty Pride aka Shadow Cat as she had a crush on Peter for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kitty," said a sad Scott Summers aka Cyclops as he knows the feeling of losing someone you love.

"There, there," said a comforting Emma Frost as she is hugging Kitty with some tears as well.

"I'm going to miss you Pete," said a mournful Bobby Drake aka Iceman as he saw Peter as a family member.

**Meanwhile in the Hardy's residence**

"No not him," cried Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat as she love Peter and would do anything for him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Felicia," said a sad Elektra Natchios who was a friend to Spidey even though she tried to kill him in the past but she respected the spider for everything he stands for.

"….." said a speechless Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable as she couldn't believe the person who cared for her was gone.

**Meanwhile in the Kravinoff residence**

"HAHAHAHA," laughed Kraven Kravinoff who saw the news about the death of Spider Man.

"Father, why are you so happy?" asked Ana Kravinoff who entered the room.

"The spider is finally dead," said Kraven. Ana felt something in her heart, like something broke but she pushed it down. She then saw something weird, she saw her father crying.

"Father why are you crying?" asked a curious Ana.

"Because he was a good foe and rival, I just wish I could face him one more time," said Kraven while rubbing away his tears. Even though they are enemies, they have mutual respect for one another as well.

**Meanwhile on the street of New York**

"No, please no," said a sobbing Anya Sofia Corazon aka Spider Girl as she wouldn't believe that the person that was a mentor and a friend to her had died.

"Sorry about your dad," said a random passer-by.

"He's not my dad, just my mentor," she replied and webbed-swing away back to her home. She remembered Peter telling her that if she wanted to become a hero, she would have to give up her social media life and that's what she did.

**A month later at Peter's funeral **

"We are gathered here today to honour and remember a hero, warrior, friend but most importantly a family member. He would never give up even if the problem is very hard, he would fight to protect those he cherish even if he is tired or badly hurt, he taught us a valuable lesson of "with great power comes great responsibility" we will always remember this lesson Spidey so don't you worry," said a mournful Captain America. "We won't reveal his identity to protect his family," he continued.

After he said that, he stepped down and Logan walked up.

"I am Logan, the Wolverine, the first time I meet Spidey was when I was fighting Sabertooth, he was a comedic guy but he also knows when to become serious as well. Sometimes I wonder what was his reason to become a hero, after a few team ups I finally realised that he fought for the people he loves while I fight to survive, he was the one person I can call a friend and brother," said a sad Logan.

Before he stepped down, he took out a picture of him and Spidey and place it on the coffin. After that Iron Man stepped up with his face plate opened.

"Hello I am Anthony "Tony" Stark and I'm Iron Man. I know Spidey when he first came to me for a job interview, I saw that he was a talented teenager, he was smart, funny but most importantly he has a big heart, he would carry the burden of the world and not ask for any help at all. We lost a great hero and brother, I will miss you Spidey and if ever I have a son I wish he would be like Spidey," said a sorrowful Iron Man as he wiped away his tears.

After Tony's speech, it was Scott's turn.

"Hi my name is Scott Summers, the Cyclopes. I first meet him when he saved Kitty from the Blob, even though he wasn't a mutant, he acted like he knows how we feel and would protect our kind even if the rest of the world hates us. That's why we love him and we hope he will rest in peace in heaven." Said Scott as walks to his fellow mutants

This continued for 3 hours as many heroes and friends said their farewells but the one thing that shocks them was that all of Spidey's villains all come and said their farewell as well. And finally J. Jonah Jameson decides to do the closing speech.

"Spider Man is a one of a kind hero, he would protect those that love him and those who hates him, I am ashamed to say I hated Spidey not because I hate him in person but I hated him because I don't know who he is or what is he. But now i know that, he is a true hero and Spidey, if you can hear this, I am sorry," said a tearful Jonah and then he reveal the tombstone.

**Here lies Spider Man whose lesson will never be forgotten**

"**With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility"**

**Died to save those he loves and those that loves him**

**An Avenger**

**A Joker**

**A Fighter **

**A Brother**

**A Survivor**

**A Savoir **

**A Mentor **

**A Son **

**He will be dearly miss by all **

Standing on top of a building looking down on the funeral was Julie Carpenter, Madam Webb, although she is blind she can see the future and then she said "this is not the end, hope to see you again Peter."

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: Man you sure know how to plan a funeral **

**Shadow: why thank you **

**Peter: so what happens now?**

**Shadow: you will be resurrected next chapter **

**Peter: cool **

**Shadow: let's end it here **

**Peter: okay **

**Shadow: goodbye for now**

**Peter: See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back**

**Peter: so how am I going to come back to life?**

**Shadow: I can't say but just know that it will be very eventful night for you**

**Peter: …okay….**

**Shadow: so prepare for an experience you never felt before**

**Peter: okay now you are scaring me**

**Shadow: Don't worry it will only hurt for a while (said while having an evil smile and devil's aura)**

**Peter: (said nothing and started to run away)**

**Shadow: (sighs) they always run, well can't blame them for doing so**

**Shadow: since he is well a pussy, Felicia can you do the intro while I go and find him**

**(Black Cat drops off from the ceiling)**

**Black Cat: shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

**Chapter 2: an unusual way of revival**

"Where am i?" questioned Peter as he slowly stand up. He felt fine even though Carnage had stabbed him but he does feel any pain and the wound had disappeared as well. He was in a colourless void with nothing around him as he started turn left and right to see where is he at.

(Okay I'm standing in the middle of nowhere with nothing at sight, things can't go any worst….right?") Thought Peter. But Murphy's Law would prove him wrong as suddenly he had a head splitting headache.

"Arggg Fuck!" said Peter with clenched teeth as he is holding onto his head.

When the headache went away, he saw memories, memories that shouldn't be there, his marriage to Mary Jane (who left the country due to her job) and his aunt May death, the deal he made with Mephisto the devil and the last day he spent with MJ.

"That Son of a Bitch, when I see I fucking going to beat him up so bad till his mother cannot even recognise him," said Peter angrily.

(Somewhere in hell Mephisto sneezes as he is reading a book (Smut) and when he did, he cried as his book is ruined)

Suddenly light appear in front of him and Peter tried to touch it, when he did the void became a 5-star hotel room, it has a king-sized bed with a red sheet of blanket, a Jacuzzi at a corner and a balcony.

"Okay, where the fuck am I now," said Peter angrily as he was already pissed off with Mephisto.

"Now, now why are you so angry," said a womanly voice.

"Show yourself," said Peter.

"If you insist," said the voice, as flames suddenly appear before him and form a woman. The woman was 7 foot tall, has pale white skin with black hair that reaches her knees, she was wearing a long green dress that didn't cover her cleavage instead it made them look bigger and sexier. The dress had two long silts to show her legs. She was also wearing a black mask that covers her eyes and the mask have two long black horns on top. She was the literally meaning of beauty.

"Who are you and where am i?" asked Peter who was trying his best not to drool or have a nose-bleed.

"To answer your first question, I am Hela The Asgardian Goddess Of Death and to answer your second question you are in a hotel suite I bought in Paris," answered Hela amusedly.

"Wait, aren't you Thor's niece," asked Peter.

"No! I don't know why you mortals keep saying that when I'm not," said Hela angrily.

"Okay, I'm sorry please don't kill me," said Peter as he is scared that he pissed off the goddess.

"Don't worry I forgive you as I know Loki has something to do with this," said Hela distastefully when she mention Loki.

(Somewhere in Asgard, Loki sneezed)

"Plus I can't kill if you are already died," said Hela in a joking manner.

"Okay…..so why am I here," asked Peter.

"Hmm straight to the point, I like that in a man, and I brought you here is to resurrect you as you manage to impress me," said Hela.

"Wow I impressed a goddess, wait you want to resurrect me but what is the catch?" asked Peter.

"Very perceptive, the catch is I want you to kill the people I asked you to, they are evil so don't worry, get certain item I want and finally I want you to become my lover," said Hela.

"So you want me to be your personal assassin, treasure hunter and lover," said Peter while nodding his head, "…Wait! Lover?!"

"Yes, you will hunt down the target I give you while pleasing me as a husband," said Hela seductively.

"So why you want me to become your lover, I mean isn't there others that fit your criteria," asked Peter.

"Because like I said you impress me at the same time you have the ability to evolve further than any other superhero you know plus you are kindda hot," said Hela who blush at the last reason.

"Okay…..so what will you do if I agree?" asked Peter.

"Well firstly I will grant you new powers as well as upgrade your old ones, secondly we will have the marriage ceremony and finally the most important is that we will….," said Hela.

"Will what?" asked Peter.

"Make love," said a blushing Hela.

When she said that both of them start to blush up a storm.

"So what new powers I will get," asked Peter while trying to change the subject.

"Your new powers will be an advance healing factor, mastery of all weapons, demonic ability and Chaotic energy manipulation," explained Hela.

"Wow, but what about the upgrades to my old?" asked Peter.

"The upgrade are that your speed, stamina, reflexes and strength will be increased by 200 percent while your sixth sense will be sharper and allows you to predict your enemies moves easily and finally you are able to use a special pheromone that attracts females that have feelings for you," said Hela.

"Wait! I thought you want me to be your husband yet you want other girls to jump on me," said Peter.

"That's because as the ultimate being that is just below god, you will need to continue the line and I know you like other girls as well," said Hela.

"But, but, but," said Peter.

"Don't need to worry my love I know you will settle this problem when you reached there," said Hera while hugging him as she is pulling away a small ball of light away from Peter's head.

"And your answer is?" asked Hela seriously.

"Yes," said Peter with no hesitation not knowing that Hela had actually unlocked Peter's dark side.

"Thanks do you Peter Benjamin Parker take me Hela to be your wife and Queen?" asked Hela.

"I do," said Peter.

"Then I Hela take you Peter Benjamin Parker to be my husband and King," said Hela with tears in her eyes, as Peter saw them he quickly wipe them away.

"Thanks now you may kiss the bride," said Hela.

After she said that, Peter slowly cupped her cheeks, move towards her and kissed. As the kiss went on, Hela move her hand onto Peter's neck while he moved his to her waist, Peter decide to deepen the kiss with his tongue while Hela also try to win the tongue battle but she lost so she let Peter continue until she moaned in happiness, when they separate there was a trail of saliva between them.

"Wow!" said Peter as he felt that was the kiss of the century.

"Yes that was very nice, I'm sorry my love but this will hurt," said Hela sadly.

"What will?" asked Peter in shock and fear.

"Your new powers," said Hela as she shoved a black orb into Peter's heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cries Peter in agony as he felt his body being split apart with lava, then re-joined and splitting again repeating the process again and again.

"Shush there, there my love it will be better soon," said Hela as she comforted Peter on her laps while her hand is brushing Peter's hair in a soothing manner.

After what seems like an eternity, Peter slowly stand up not feeling any pain. When he walk towards a mirror to see any change, he saw that his appearance and costume had changed. He now have silver hair that is brushed down, one eye red while the other is light blue, his body is now a toned body with an 8-packs. His costume is now black like when Venom was possessing him except the lines were red and his mask now is black with red lines and red eye mask.

"Whoa now this looks awesome, thanks love," said Peter while hugging her.

"Don't mention it my love, now this costume works like your symbiote one except you controlled it instead of having a mind of its own," said Hela.

"So now what can I do for you my love?" asked Peter.

"You can help me finish the wedding," said Hela seductively.

**Warning Lemon alert please any minors go and skip until the Lemon is over**

"As you wish my queen," said Peter. As he moved towards Hera and kissed her. As the kissed went on, he control the costume to disappear until he is left in his boxers which Hela saw and she smiled.

"Since you are almost naked, I think I should be too," said Hela as she slowly pulled down her dress to show that she was wearing black bra and panties.

Peter then quickly kiss her while rubbing his hands around Hela body, causing her to moan in his mouth. When he stopped Hela pouted but then he quickly unhooked her bra and slowly rubbed her breast, making her moan loudly.

"Yes my love please continue rubbing my breast," moaned Hela.

"Your wish is my command love,' said Peter as he slowly move towards her breast and sucked on it.

As Peter was sucking on her breast, Hela decide to tease him back by rubbing her hands on Peter's erection that was erected and was standing at 11 inches.

Peter then decide to move Hela till she is on top of him with her ass facing him while her face is in front of his dick. Hela know what her husband wanted and decide to slowly lick his erection, as Peter moaned, she quickly put it into her mouth and went up and down.

Seeing while she is giving him a blowjob, Peter moved her panties aside and slowly licked her pussy, causing her to moan. Seeing him pleasuring her, Hela increased her blowjob while Peter also insert his two finger into her pussy while licking her.

As both continue to pleasure each other, they know they are going to come but the thing is who is going to be first, in the end it was Hela.

"I'm Cumming!" said Hela as her juices leak into Peter's mouth and he drank it.

Peter feeling he was too so he shouted, "Hela!" as he quickly come in her mouth.

When he was done, Hela swallowed his cum and said "delicious but now it's time for the main course," as she open her legs wide to show her wet pussy.

"Are you sure my love?" asked Peter.

"Yes now come and Fuck Me!" said Hera as the last part she shouted.

Not wanting to disappoint his love, Peter quickly plunged his dick into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yes love keep fucking me yes," moaned Hela as Peter moved in and out of her.

Seeing this, Peter decides to tease her and stop moving, when she felt he stopped, she quickly shouted, "why you stop?"

"Now tell me who does this pussy belongs to or else I will not continue," said Peter.

As Hera was a goddess, she has her pride so she didn't want to tell so she tried to move on her own but Peter had her hold tight so no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do so. As seconds went by Hela couldn't take it anymore so she answered.

"Yours! I'm your slut so please fuck this pussy because it is yours," she shouted.

'Alright Slut," said Peter as he continued trusting in and out of her.

"Yes! Please Keep Fucking This Slut, I'm Your Slut So Keep Fucking Me!" shouted Hela.

As he continued to do so, both of them know they are going to release so they shouted to each other.

"Babe I gonna cum," said Peter while he kept trusting in and out of her.

"Cum in me love," Moaned Hela as she was going to cum as well.

"Hela!" shouted Peter as he Cummed in her deeply.

"Peter!" shouted Hela as she come as well.

As both cummed, they both were tired so they decide to sleep and talk tomorrow

"Good night love," said Peter.

"Good night my king," said Hela.

**Lemon ended **

**The Next Day**

As Peter wakes up, he saw Hela laying on his chest so he kissed her forehead, waking her up in the process.

"Morning my King," said Hela.

"Morning love," said Peter.

"So are you hungry love," said Peter.

"Yes but I want to take a shower first," said Hela as she slowly walk towards the bathroom.

Peter feeling the morning wood quickly follow her quietly and closed the door. Hela not hearing the door open as she was busying bathing herself felt strong arms around her and something big entered her moaned.

"Let round two start," said Peter.

Not wanting to waste time Hela just nodded.

**30 minutes later**

After they did it again, they both quickly bath themselves and went to eat breakfast.

"So how can I summon weapons?" asked Peter.

"By imagining them my king, with your imagination you are able to summon any weapons as they are stored in a pocket universe only you can access," said Hela.

"Cool thanks love so when can I be revived?" asked Peter.

"Anytime love so do you want to do it now?" asked Hela.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"Okay love now just close your eyes when you are ready," said Hela.

Before he did, he quickly kiss Hela and after that he closed his eyes while Hela chanted something in Norse.

As Peter slowly gets eaten by flames, Hela said, "I will wish you luck my love,"

**Meanwhile at Spiderman's gravesite Central Park New York 4 days after the funeral**

Standing in front of the tombstone was someone wearing a black trench coat, that someone was Tigra.

"I'm sorry I didn't attend the funeral but I can't admit that you are died,' said Tigra sadly.

"I know it's too late to say this but I just want to let you know that…I love you Peter, I love you since I saw you for the first time. You have all the qualities I was searching for a mate so I always wanted to mate with you but I guess it is too late," said Tigra with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly red cracks appear on the ground that led to the tombstone and black fire started to come out of the cracks, scared, Tigra took a few steps back to see what was happening. What happened next shocked her.

As the flames begin to surround the tombstone, suddenly a hand appear out of the ground, slowly Peter's decomposing body was raised out of the ground and the flames begins to surround him, as the flames slowly gets burn out, there stood the new Peter.

'Hi Tigra long time no see," said Peter calmly as thought he was talking about the weather.

Tigra did the only thing suitable for that time and that was she screamed and fainted.

"Was it something I said?" said Peter while tilting his heads towards the side.

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: wow so I fucked Hela till she become my slut**

**Shadow: yep **

**Peter: nice (said while holding his knuckle out)**

**Shadow: why thank you (said while returning Peter's fist bump)**

**Peter: so what happens next?**

**Shadow: sorry that will be spoilers**

**Peter: oh come on**

**Shadow: sorry man **

**Peter: (sighs) never mind so let's end the story here then**

**Shadow: sure **

**Peter: bye bye **

**Shadow: peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we're back**

**Peter: awesome **

**Shadow: so ready for your first kill?**

**Peter: Hell Yeah!**

**Shadow: great so what will you be using?**

**Peter: it will be a surprise**

**Shadow: Cool**

**Peter: so who will be my first target?**

**Shadow: sorry spoilers**

**Peter: …Really (Said while deadpanning at him)**

**Shadow: you started it first **

**Peter: Touché Shadow Touché**

**Shadow: anyway let's start the story so Tigra would you kindly start the story**

**(Tigra fall from the ceiling and landed on her two legs)**

**Tigra: Shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel**

Chapter 3: First Target

It had been 10 minutes since Tigra had fainted and now she is slowly waking up.

"Man what a crazy dream, for a second I thought Peter was still alive," said Tigra while rubbing her head.

"Actually I am," said Peter beside her, calmly like he is talking about the weather.

"What! You're really here!" shouted Tigra.

"Yup," said Peter popping the "p".

After he said that Tigra swiftly went to him and hugged him.

"But How?" asked Tigra with tears in her eyes.

"Let just say I made a deal with a certain Goddess of Death," said Peter not wanting to reveal too much.

(Meanwhile in Asgard, Hela sneezes)

**While at the Avenger's mansion**

Thor was busy training with Captain America when he felt a dimensional rift opened, as he is about to say, Iron Man appeared and said, "Guys sensors indicate a dimensional rift had just opened."

"Do you know where it appear at?" asked Captain America.

"Don't know but Carol ask us to go to the living room now," said Tony as he quickly flew to the living room.

"Well training will be hold for now, so let's go Thor," said Captain America.

"Yes, I hope it is not Loki this time," said Thor.

"Yeah….." said Captain America as both of them reached the living room to see all of the Avengers except Tigra there.

"Okay we don't know who is it coming from the dimensional rift and neither do we know what is it's intension are but the only thing we know it that it is at New York Park," said Carol.

"Wait! Did you say New York Park, isn't there where Peter's Grave is at?" asked Hawkeye.

After he said that. Everyone begin to pale as they were thinking the same thing.

"Don't tell me someone actually did what I think is happening," said She-Hulk.

"I don't like where this is going at," said Black Widow.

"Me too," said Wasp.

"Okay people, let's stop talking and start rolling so we can kick whoever's ass," said Luke Cage.

"You know sometimes I worry for you Luke," said Iron Fist.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go," said Luke as he quickly left the Mansion.

"(Sigh) let's go," said Carol.

"Wait, what about Tigra?" asked Spiderwoman.

When she said that, everyone start to worry about her as they know she had visited Peter's grave.

"She must be there right now, we need to go and help her," said Iron Man.

After he said that, everyone quickly went to the park to see who's there.

**Meanwhile at the park**

"But why would she help you?" asked Tigra as she knows that making deals with Gods will always have a secret motive.

"Because she said she was impressed by my will to always fight and how interesting my life is," lied Peter as he does not want to let anyone know about his task.

"Are you sure?" questioned Tigra as she can hear Peter's heart beating fast and this is a sign of him actually lying to her, this broke a part of her heart.

"I am," said Peter but he is also starting to sweat a little.

"Really, then can you tell me why is your heart beating fast then," asked Tigra.

"Erm, i...can…Shit!" said Peter as he narrowly dodge an arrow.

(Phew save by an arrow, Wait! AN Arrow! Shit! They must be here) were the thoughts of Peter.

"Tigra are you okay?" asked Hawkeye worryingly as he landed beside her.

"Why would I be not okay?" asked Tigra.

"Because of that guy over there," said Hawkeye as the rest of the Avengers is surrounding him.

"That guy is Peter guys, he is back," said Tigra.

After she said that, everyone turn and look at her with a "Are you kidding me" or "Did you forget to take your medicine" look.

"That can't be Peter, He is dead," said Iron Man.

"Guys it's really me," said Peter.

"Really! If it's really you then prove it," said Hawkeye.

"Fine, Tony always sleep with a teddy bear name Tony Jr," said Peter.

After he said that, everyone started to laugh except Tony.

"Hey! That is supposed to be a secret Peter," whined Tony.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" were the reaction of everyone there.

"Don't worry Tony, since I reveal your secret, maybe I should start revealing their secrets as well," said Peter with an evil smile.

When he said that, everyone except Tony started to turn pale.

"Peter bro calm down, we wouldn't want you to do that, hell I won't do that," said Hawkeye.

"Really now, tell me why shouldn't I do that then?" asked Peter curiously with a smirk.

"Sure that's because…..erm….i don't know," said Hawkeye.

"Since you can't give me an answer, I will start with your secret Hawkeye," said Peter.

"Peter! No..." said Hawkeye but it was too late.

"Our good buddy here is scare of watching the movie Frozen," said Peter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Tony as he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing, that talking snowman creeps me out," reasoned Hawkeye but no one listen to it.

"Wow Clint didn't know that about you," said Black Widow who was trying her best not to laugh like Tony.

"Really Natasha you shouldn't be laughing at him when you are the one to sing "Let it go" while showering," deadpanned Peter.

After he said that, Natasha begins to blush while some of the guys begin to sing the song.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen," sung Captain America.

"Really Cap, you shouldn't done that since I know you always like to sing Justin Bieber's song before you go to sleep," said Peter.

After he said that, everyone started to laugh even more while Tony is laughing till there were tears I his eyes.

"Okay let's stop before I really laugh myself to death," said Tony.

"Yeah, let's not have any more secrets revealed for today," said Hawkeye.

"Aw-man but I have some more to share," whined Peter.

"NO!" was the replies he got.

"You guys sucks," pouted Peter.

"Okay now we know you are Peter, but how are you here now I mean you died," asked Luke as he stared at Peter.

"Oh you know, the classic tale of me agreeing to a deal with a Goddess of Death," said Peter nonchalantly.

"Oh….Wait WHAT!" shouted everyone except Tigra.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" shouted Thor.

"No why?" asked a curious Peter.

"Because you know that she is evil god-damn it," said Tony.

"She isn't, she is just misunderstood," defended Peter.

"And now you're defending her, just great you are under a spell now," said Hawkeye.

"No I'm not," said Peter with raising anger.

Feeling that the situation is becoming more and more tensed, Danny decided to stop it from becoming an all-out battle.

"Whoa calm down people, we are friends and friends aren't supposed to be like this," said Danny.

"Yeah, but friends doesn't make decision that will affect everyone he knows," retorted Tony.

"That's true but…." Before Danny could continue Thor had already thrown his hammer at Peter.

Then Peter caught the hammer with one hand and threw it behind him, shocking everybody there.

"You know, friends don't attack friends with weapons," said Peter in a cold tone.

"Thor what were you thinking?" asked Captain America.

"He is under Hera's spell and the only way to reverse it is to knock him out," said Thor as his hammer went back into his hand and then he charged towards Peter.

Peter seeing it immediately raised his hand and a symbiotic shield formed around his hand, taking the hit for him while shocking the rest even more.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Janet while others agree with her.

"But I thought he hated using the symbiotic suit," said Natasha.

"So it's true he is under a spell," said Carol.

"Then we need to fight him," said Luke sadly as he didn't want to fight one of his best friend.

"Yeah but it's for his own good," said Danny as he charged up his fist.

After he said that, the rest of the Avengers then begin to surround Peter.

"So this is what Friends do huh, guess I shouldn't have choose to being revive here," said Peter disdainfully.

"Sorry Pete but this is for your own good," said Captain America while he is preparing to throw his shield.

"Yeah, sorry too," said Peter before he quickly sprouted two large bat wings and flew off.

"SHIT! After him," said Carol.

But she was too late as Thor couldn't sense him and Tony couldn't pick up his signature.

"He's gone," said Tony.

"Damn it," said Luke.

(Why Peter why) was the thought of Tigra as she couldn't even smell Peter's scent.

"Okay let's head back to the mansion to discuss about this," said Carol.

"You heard the order let's go," said Captain America.

After he said that, everyone left the park and head back to the mansion, as they were doing so, the only thought going through everyone mind is (Can we fight someone who was once our best friend?).

**Meanwhile with Peter**

As Peter flew further away from the park, there was a thought that is currently in his mind. That thought was "So I can't never be a Hero again huh, well since I no longer a Hero that means I don't have to follow the Laws anymore."

Then he landed on a random rooftop and his wings slowly shrunk back into his body.

"From now on, Spiderman is died but HELL SPIDER lives," said Peter.

After he said that, Hela appear from green flames and hugged him from behind.

"That's right my king, embrace your darkness," said Hela with an evil smile.

"My queen, so what are you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Easy, I here to give you your first target," said Hela.

"Who is it?" asked Peter.

"A guy name Hammerhead," replied Hela.

"So him huh, I accept so how you want me to kill him my queen?" asked Peter as he smirked.

"Anyway you see fit my liege, as long as he is killed I don't mind how you do it," said Hela.

"Awesome, I will complete it by tonight," said a confident Peter.

"I know that my king, maybe that's why I choose you to become my king," said Hela.

"Plus you love my techniques in bed my queen," said Peter cheekily as Hela begins to blush.

"Anyway where is he," asked Peter.

"He is just opposite you over at that warehouse," said Hela as she pointed at the warehouse just beside the one he was standing on.

"Oh really, then give me 1 hour, and I will sent his soul to you my love," said Peter.

"Then you better not let me be waiting my liege," said Hela as she disappear in green flames, leaving Peter to think of ways to kill Hammerhead.

**5 minutes later**

"Hey come-on the Boss-man doesn't like to be kept waiting," said a random thug.

"I know I know, just let me finish this cigarette before we go," said the second thug.

"Well hurry up," said the first thug.

"Yeah, yeah," said the second thug.

Suddenly the lights went out, and both men pulled out their guns.

"Hey go check the fuse box," said the second thug.

"Alright, but remember shout when you are in trouble," said the first thug as he went to where the fuse box is.

"Yeah sure," said the second thug as he begins to walk around to check for intruders.

**Meanwhile with the first thug**

When he reached to where the fuse box is, he found the fuse box covered in a black substance.

"What the fuck is this thing," said the thug as he felt the black substance.

Then suddenly the black substance moves and immediately form a spear-head and stabbed through the Thug's skull.

"Heh, nowadays you just can't hire Thugs with skills," said Peter as he slowly slide himself down from the ceiling.

"Okay 1 down, a dozen more to go," said Peter to himself.

**Back to the second thug**

"Yo! Fred, you found the fuse box yet?" asked the second thug.

(Silence)

"Yo Fred you there?" asked the second thug after a while as he didn't get any responds.

(Silence)

"Come on Fred, stop playing around," said the second thug as he was scared.

"Sorry the person you're trying to reach is currently unavailable," called out a voice.

Immediately the second thug pulled out his gun and point around.

"Alright you fucker, show yourself now," said the second thug.

"Sure, turn around," said the same voice.

When the thug turn around, he saw Peter standing there and then Peter immediately formed a scythe on his hand and swung it, slicing off the second thug's head from his body.

"Next time, try to keep a "head" of your opponent," joked Peter.

"Okay, if I a Mafia head, where would I be?" asked Peter to himself before looking at his right and saw a door with the words "Meeting Room" on top.

"…I really need to check around me first before talking to myself," said Peter after he face palmed himself.

After he did that, he quickly turn himself into a black slime and slid under the door. When he did that, he saw Hammerhead talking with five other Thugs about something.

"What do you mean the lights is out, go fix it," ordered Hammerhead.

"Yes Boss," said a thug as he walk towards the door and was about to open it before he was Impaled by a black lance.

When Hammerhead and the rest of the thugs saw it, they were shocked.

Then Peter appeared behind the thug.

"Hello Hammerhead," said Peter.

"What are you guys standing there for, shoot him!" shouted Hammerhead.

After he said that, all four of the thugs brought out their guns and start to fire at Peter who stood there like nothing was happening.

"(Yawn)" yawned Peter as he just stood there.

"What the Fuck! He is not even flinching Damn-It!" said one of the thugs angrily.

"Well this is getting us nowhere, how about I speed things up a little," said Peter before he formed Tentacles and stabbed through all four of the thugs.

"Who…are you?" asked Hammerhead with fear.

"Well you can call me Hell Spider and I'm here to send you to Hell!" said Peter before he formed a Scythe and slice Hammerhead from top to bottom, splitting him from the middle.

**5 minutes later**

"Mission complete," said Peter before he flew off the warehouse roof and flew towards the night sky.

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Peter: wow now that is a great first kill**

**Shadow: why thank you**

**Peter: so what happens next?**

**Shadow: find out next time on Sting Of A Hel Spider**

**Peter: Bye, bye **

**Shadow: Shadow Fox Ace signing out**


	4. Chapter 4

**The SOAHS dialogue session**

**Shadow: and we are back for another chapter of Sting Of A Hel Spider**

**Peter: hey all**

**Shadow: so ready for today's episode or chapter **

**Peter: Hell yes**

**Shadow: Great, so plus you might get a new allies as well**

**Peter: no way!**

**Shadow: yes way my friend**

**Peter: who will they be? **

**Shadow: Not telling**

**Peter: Aww come on, pretty please**

**Shadow: sorry no spoilers **

**Peter: even for the main star**

**Shadow: especially the main star**

**Peter: damn it**

**Shadow: so Elektra please do the intro**

**(Elektra appear after a smoke bomb exploded)**

**Elektra: I better be paid double for this, (Sigh) Shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel.**

**Chapter 4: recruitment **

**At the Avenger's mansion **

"Hey Steve, you need to come and see this," said Tony.

"What's up Tony?" asked Steve as he walk into the living room.

"Other than the ceiling (see what I did there) this," said and pointed Tony at the television.

"This is Sarah Strong reporting live from what it seems like a mass murder scene from a warehouse, the number of people killed is 7 plus one of them is the infamous mafia leader named Hammerhead, police is ruling out suicide as they found all of them killed by gruesome methods, all we have is a clue or words left by the killer, which is this," said the woman as she pointed towards a side of the warehouse to show the words.

The words on the wall is, "A Hell Spider Rises," it was red, as if was written in blood.

"This looks like a work of a Symbiote, but with Venom and Carnage gone while Scorn and Toxin being monitor, there is only a known Symbiote on the loose right now," said Tony.

"Peter," said Steve sadly.

"Yeah, you know what we have to do right?" asked Tony.

"I know, tell the team there will be a meeting in 10 minutes, I need to call someone," said Steve.

"Roger," said Tony as he walk towards the PA system, "Attention all Avengers, there will be a meeting in 10 minutes in the meeting room, this is a code red, I repeat a code red situation."

(Wow, our first code red since Carnage huh,) were the thoughts of Hawkeye.

(I wonder which villain of ours had caught our attention) were the thoughts of Ms Marvel.

(Why do I have a bad feeling during this meeting) were the thoughts of both Black Widow and Tigra.

(Yawn, why are they having a meeting so early in the morning) were the thoughts of Luke Cage as he had just woken up.

(Hmm, why does my gut say Peter will be involved in whatever this meeting is about?) Were the thoughts of Iron Fists.

**Meanwhile at Kingpin's residence**

"Hmm, so there is a new killer in town huh," said Kingpin.

"That's right," said Anthony.

"Hmm, interesting, get me Bullseye now," commanded Kingpin.

"Yes sir, by the way should I get Elektra as well?" asked Anthony.

"No need, she told me she will be ready when this killer is coming after me," said Kingpin.

"Okay, well I be going boss," said Anthony as he left the room.

But little did he know that Anthony is already dead and the now Anthony transformed back into Peter.

(Kingpin you will die by next month but for now, I need to find allies to help me) were the thoughts of Peter as he quickly flew away from the house.

**1 day ago:**

After Peter killed Hammerhead and make love to Hela for two hours straight, he is now resting on the bed with Hela by his side.

"So my king have you ever thought of getting more allies," said Hela.

"What do you mean, my queen?" asked Peter.

"I mean getting more people to help you, because even though you are strong, you should have a standby ready to help if you are caught in a bad situation," said Hela.

"Hmm, okay I will look out for people to help me, so don't you worry about it okay," said Peter.

"Okay, shall we continue my king?" asked Hela seductively.

"We shall my queen," said Peter before he started to make out with Hela.

After a few hours of going like jack-rabbits, they finally decide to stop and rest for the night.

**Now: **

"Hmm now who shall I look for to be my ally?" asked Peter to himself.

Suddenly a piece of newspaper flew into his face.

"Hmm what is this," said Peter as he stared into the newspaper after seeing the headline "Deadpool killed 60 people while fighting SaberTooth."

"Wow, Wade this must be a record even for you," said Peter amusedly.

Then a thought went through his head.

(Wait, what if I get Wade to become my ally …I can already imagine the mass destruction and naked ladies) were the thought Peter had.

"Well, it said that he was last seen near the Canadian Borders, well that is just fucking great as it is just a 4000 kilometres walk there, easy," said Peter sarcastically.

"(Sigh) let's get flying," said Peter as he unleashed his large Bat-like wings and flew to where Wade was last seen.

**Back to the Avenger's Mansion: **

"So do any of you know what is today's meeting about?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nope," said Ms Marvel.

"Me neither," said the Black Widow.

"Not a clue," said Luke Cage.

"Strange, Tony called this meeting yet he is not here," said Iron Fist.

After he said that, Tony walk into the meeting room along with Steve, James and Bucky.

"Sorry I'm late as I had to called James here as well as Bucky," said Tony.

"As you guys know, Hammerhead was found dead this morning," said Steve.

"Yeah, so…" said Hawkeye.

"Tony and I had found out who was the killer," said Steve.

"Who is it?" asked the Iron Fist.

"(Sigh) it was Peter," said Tony sadly.

When he said that, all of the people there was shocked.

"No way, you must be lying," said Tigra, not want to believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, there must be a mistake, Peter would never take a life," said Ms Marvel.

"I wish that was true, but there's proof that Peter was the one that killed him," said Steve.

"What's the evidence?" asked the Black Widow.

"The evidence is that Hammerhead and his group of thugs were killed by a Symbiote and the only one that is not monitor is…Peter," said Steve.

"But maybe there is another Symbiote and the loose," argued Hawkeye.

"If there is, then why didn't Tony's suit pick it up, instead we picked up DNA traces of Peter there," said James.

After he said that, everyone's face turn sad as they now have to hunt down their former friend.

"So what should we call him not that he isn't a hero anymore," said Tigra sadly.

"Well he called himself Hell Spider so we might as well call him that," said Bucky.

"So Hell Spider is now a code red Villain so if any of you see him, immediately get out of there till back up arrive," said Steve.

"Got it," said the group.

"Okay, Meeting over," said Tony as he left with James to work on a new armour to combat Hell Spider.

"Okay, I better go back and train," said Hawkeye as he left the meeting room.

"Hey, Cap let's go and talk like we did back then," suggested Bucky.

"Okay," said Steve as he followed Bucky out of the meeting room.

"Yo Danny, how about we go and spar a bit," said Luke Cage.

"Sure, why not," said Iron as both of them left the meeting room, leaving the girls there.

"(Sigh) I can't believe that Peter would do such a thing," said Ms Marvel.

"Yeah, usually he would be the one trying to save people instead of killing them," said Black Widow.

"Maybe that's why he is a good hero, yet he is now this monster," said Tigra.

"That's because Thor believed that he is under the control of Hela, so if we break the control Peter just might return back to normal," said Ms Marvel.

"Or back into the ground," said the Black Widow.

"…I really hope that does not happen again," said Tigra.

"Agree," said both Ms Marvel and Black Widow.

**Back to Peter**

Peter is currently flying near the Canadian wilderness searching for Deadpool, as he was flying he kept thinking how to get Deadpool to join him.

(Maybe I can bribe him….nah he would finish the money I gave him in an hour) were the thoughts of Peter.

"Instead of bribing him, why don't you just control him, my king," said Hela inside his head.

"And how am I going to do that my queen?" asked Peter not feeling weird about having voices in his head.

"Easy, the suit is not only magic but it is Symbiotic in nature right so it will still have attributes of a Symbiote so just release some of it onto him and let it do the rest," suggested Hela.

"So what you are saying is that I can make an entire of Symbiotes all under my command," said Peter.

"Yes but I hope you would choose stronger allies instead of normal human, it will just waste the Symbiote," said Hela.

"Don't worry my queen, I would choose wisely and thank you for the advice," said Peter thankfully.

"No problems my king but I was hoping for a reward as well," said Hela cutely.

"I know what you want so after this I will make sure you can't walk straight after we are done," said Peter.

After he said that, he can imagine Hela blushing up a storm in his head.

"Hurry up my king," said Hela as she felt wet in her lower regions after she heard what he said.

"I will my queen," said Peter, ending the conversation.

"So where are you Deadpool," said Peter to no one.

After he said that, he saw Deadpool just walking below him.

"…..i really need to stop talking to myself," deadpanned Peter as he swoop down to land beside Deadpool.

"Whoa, who the fuck are you?" asked Deadpool while he pointed both his pistols at him.

"Don't worry Wade, I am just a friend with a proposition for you," said Peter calmly.

"Oh really now, well tell me and hurry up I am hungry and I can really go for waffles right now," said Deadpool.

"Okay, my proposition is that you become my ally and I will reward you for it," said Peter.

"Hmm tempting…nah I work solo like commando so sorry no," said Deadpool.

"(Sigh) I was afraid you would say that, so I'm sorry Wade," said Peter before he unleash two tendrils and wrapped around Deadpool.

"Hey whoa now, now I'm a fan of kinky stuff but I don't swing that way," said Deadpool.

"…" Peter was speechless after hearing what Deadpool had said.

"Yeah I know getting girls is tough nowadays but you don't have to rape the nearest person you see now," continued Deadpool.

"….." Peter was still speechless but if you look closer you would see there is an anime tick mark but his head.

"So just stop with the weird fetishes and girls will come," finished Deadpool.

"I was planning for it to be painless, but now you deserve every pain of this moment," said Peter darkly.

"Oh god, not my ass please anything but that!" cried Deadpool.

"…I hate my life," said Peter before he place his hand Deadpool's forehead and left some Symbiote on him.

"What the fuck, all the tentacles just for that, wow you must be pretty gay," said Deadpool.

"Oh the process haven't start yet, my bad," said Peter who then snap his fingers.

Then Deadpool felt intense pain in his brain and he started to scream out in pain for it to stop.

"Ahhhh make it stop, make it stop," cried Deadpool.

"Don't worry Deadpool, you still have 10 seconds left of this," said Peter.

"How the actually fuck does this hurt so much, no what is **this**," said Deadpool before he is covered by the Symbiote and when it went away, there stood a new Deadpool.

He is now wearing his X-Force uniform except the colour now is black where the white use to be and red where the black used to be.

"**I feel stronger and smarter, thank you master,"** said Deadpool as he bowed in front of Peter.

"No problem, do you still want to be called Deadpool or you want something else?" asked Peter.

"**We prefer the name Bloodpool so you can called us that," **Said the new Bloodpool.

"Great now let's go, we have a king to bring down," said Peter as he unleash his wings.

"**Yes My Lord,"** said Bloodpool as he too unleash his wing and follow Peter.

**The SOAHS dialogue:**

**Peter: wow Deadpool is now my servant cool**

**Bloodpool: we prefer the term Back-Up **

**Shadow: anyway if you want more allies then you need to tell me who you want it to be**

**Peter: I got it **

**Shadow: so let's end it here then**

**Peter: right so good bye **

**Bloodpool: we bid you a farewell **

**Shadow: Signing out Peace**

**P.S. if you want more allies to join Peter, then write it in the review or PM me any body **


	5. Chapter 5

**The SOAHS Dialogue Session**

**Shadow: and….we're back**

**Peter: (Boom) (Fireworks) **

**Shadow: wow where did you get the fireworks from?**

**Peter: fireworks room**

**Shadow: …we have that?**

**Peter: yeah, it's right beside the X-Box room.**

**Shadow: oh that's right, I should really put up signs and direction board here.**

**Peter: you should, Wade got lost the last time we played hide and seek, we had to use 4 hours just to find him.**

**Shadow: where was he hiding?**

**Peter: the Mexican food room**

**Shadow: figures**

**Peter: and it was on the 14****th**** floor**

**Shadow: that's the food floor right?**

**Peter: should be, there were the Chinese room, Korean room, Japanese room and others**

**Shadow: hmm, okay I will put up the direction board soon.**

**Peter: great, **

**Shadow: so let's start the story now so Johnny start the story**

**(The Human Torch fly into the room)**

**Johnny: alright, so Shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel.**

Chapter 5: second member

**Bold for Symbiotic Speech**

Normal for normal speech

"So Wade," said Peter while still flying

"**Yes Master?" **asked Bloodpool.

"Who do you think I should add to the group?" asked Peter.

"**Hmm, that's a difficult question, it depends," **said Bloodpool.

"Okay, but before that, let's land there first," said Peter while pointing at a roof of a building.

"**Yes Master," **said Bloodpool.

After he said that, both of them flew towards the building before retracting their wings and then Peter summoned chain to tie Deadpool's arms and legs.

"**Master, what is this?" **asked a confused Deadpool.

'Don't worry, I'm just doing a small change to you," said Peter while putting his hand on Deadpool's chest.

Then he pulled the Symbiotic off Deadpool in swift moment.

"**Argg….why di**d you do that….PARKER!" said and shouted the now normal Deadpool.

"Nice to have you back Wade," said Peter.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" asked Deadpool while trying to open the chain binding him. 

"I just gave you a small taste of the power I am offering you if you join me," said Peter.

"Yeah that and mind control you fucker!" said Deadpool angrily.

"Oh that, it was not my fault, since you are questioning my sexual orientation," said Peter.

"Tch, whatever, now let me go," said Deadpool not caring.

"Nah," said Peter.

"And why not huh?" asked Deadpool.

"You haven't agree to join me yet," replied Peter.

"Damn you…fine but no mind control shit okay," relented Deadpool.

"Deal," said Peter happily as he place his hand on Deadpool's chest and turn him back to Bloodpool.

"**Hmm this might be the best deal I had ever accepted since I agreed to marry that one underage girl,"** said Bloodpool.

"…you married an underage girl," said Peter.

"**It was complicated, trust me," **said Bloodpool.

"Okay….." said Peter.

"**By the way, why aren't I hearing voices in my head anymore?" **asked a curious Bloodpool.

"Oh that's easy, the symbiotic healed your damaged brain as well as your cancer but you still have your healing factor," replied Peter.

"…**this is the best deal I have ever accepted," **said Bloodpool with a smile.

"So you want to be called Bloodpool or Deadpool?" asked Peter.

"**I think I will stick with Bloodpool, since now I can do so without people thinking I'm crazy," **said Bloodpool.

"Cool, so who should I recruit into the group?" asked Peter.

"**Hmm…I got it, Frank! You should really recruit him, he would gladly join us,"** said a confident Bloodpool.

"Frank…you mean the Punisher huh, okay but I don't know where he is," said Peter after thinking it through.

"**Don't worry, I got his number with me, I'll just call him and set up a meeting place," **said Bloodpool while pulling out a cell phone.

Then he start to press some number while slowly turning into his human form before putting the phone next to his ear.

"Hello Frank, it's me Wade listen I got a favour to ask you, meet you at the old spot, yeah I know I will pay this time, okay thanks bye," was the conversation between Wade and the Punisher.

"Wow, that was quick," said Peter.

"Yeah, he owe me some favours in the past so we will always meet up to discuss them," explained Wade.

"So where is this old place?" asked Peter.

"It's a nearby diner that only I and Frank know about, the owner is an ex-mercenary so he knows us," said Wade.

"Okay lead the way than," said Peter.

"Sure, follow me," said Wade as he slowly turn into Bloodpool before he slowly began to grow wings and flew up. Then Peter did the same and followed Bloodpool.

"**So what will we call you when you are in that form?" **asked Bloodpool.

"**You can call us Hell-Spider,"** said Hell-Spider.

"**Sure,"** said Bloodpool.

**5 minutes later**

After flying for a while, Bloodpool then pointed to a diner near a road, Hell-Spider then realised why only two people know the diner. The reason was it was near the desert and the sign says only badasses are allowed and behind the diner there were rows of unmarked graves.

"**Wow, now this is a diner, so am I supposed to expect a shotgun to the face when I walk in?" **Asked Hell-Spider.

"**If you aren't Bullseye, I would expect none," **said Bloodpool.

"**Good, oh that's right I forgot," **said Hell-Spider.

"**What?"** asked Bloodpool.

"**You can control the voice so** now we can talk like normal," said Hell-Spider.

"**Really, **that's all," deadpanned Bloodpool.

"So when is he getting here?" asked Hell-Spider.

"He's already here, look," said Bloodpool as he pointed towards a motorcycle.

The Motorcycle was a Harley Davidson street 750 model with the Punisher logo on the side.

"Wow, now that's a cool ride," said Hell-Spider.

"Yeah, now come on, let's go in and meet him," said Bloodpool as he entered the door.

"Hey! Wait for me," said Hell-Spider behind him.

When he entered, he saw a few pool-tables as well as a bar by the side. He then saw Bloodpool talk to the bartender before he felt a gun pointed to his head.

"Alright I don't know you so you better give me a reason why I shouldn't blow off your head," said a voice behind him.

"Firstly I can't die so easily, secondly I'm here with Wade," said Peter calmly not caring someone was threating him.

"Hmm I asked for one but never mind, so you are a friend of Wade I presume," said the voice.

"Yes, you can say that," said Peter.

"Okay," said the voice. Peter then felt the gun gone.

"The name is Bob and I'm the owner of this place," said Bob as he walk in front of Peter.

Bob is an old man but he still have a physic of an Olympic swimmer. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with Bermuda and red slipper.

"Hi Bob, the name is Peter," said Peter while holding out his right hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Bob as he returned the greeting and shook Peter's hand.

"So where is Frank?" asked Peter.

"Oh him, he is right there in that room," said Bob while pointing at the room.

"Thanks," said Peter while he walk towards Bloodpool.

"Wade let's go and meet Frank," said Peter.

"Okay," said Wade while holding on a jug of beer.

Then the both of them entered the room and saw the Punisher sitting on a coach looking at the newspaper.

"So Wade, what is the favour?" asked the Punisher not even looking up.

"Actually, there is no favour," said Peter.

After he said that, the Punisher looks up and saw Peter and Bloodpool.

"So Wade who is he and new costume huh," said Punisher.

"Firstly he is my new partner and secondly yah you can say that," said Wade.

"Okay so why did you call me to meet you here then?" asked the Punisher.

"To offer you a deal," said Peter.

"Interesting, so what is the deal then?" asked the Punisher.

"Easy, you join me and I will offer you power," said Peter.

"Hmm tempting, tell me why should I join you?" asked the Punisher.

"Firstly I need a team to take down a group of people, secondly I will not involve anyone innocent," said Peter.

"Okay, I will join you, so what am I supposed to do now?" asked the Punisher.

"Just stand there," said Peter before he raise his hand and then a tentacle emerge from it and latch itself onto the Punisher.

After that, the Punisher is slowly taken over by the Symbiotic, when he was done, he was wearing an outfit like Wade's except the colour was red and white with the Punisher logo on the chest.

"**This is power huh, it is incredible,"** said the symbio Punisher.

"So what can we call you now?" asked Wade.

"**Call me, Reaper**," said the now new Reaper.

"Reaper huh, welcome to the Black-Hunt," said Peter.

"**I thank** you for the invite," said Reaper.

"Now let's go, but first let's go human for now," said Wade.

"Sure," said Frank.

"Let's go, I have new members to invite," said Peter as the three of them left the diner after saying farewell to Bob.

**Meanwhile at the X-Men Mansion**

"Okay, thanks for the info Steve," said Cyclops as he talks to Captain America through the screen.

"No problem Scott, just remember to tell the rest of the X-men," said Captain America.

"I know, but some of them will take this very hard, hell even I'm not believe it," said Cyclops.

"That's true, but it's our duty to do so," said Captain America.

"Got it," said Cyclops.

"Thanks, Cap out," said Captain America before ending the call.

"(Sigh) damn it fate, first Jean now this," said Scott to himself.

He then walk towards the announcement table and on the mic.

"All X-Men please report to the meeting room now," said Scott before he off the mic.

**The Meeting room**

"So what's the meeting gonna be about?" asked Iceman.

"I don't know, we must wait for Scott to get here to tell us," said Storm.

"So how you doing now Kitty?" asked Beast.

"I'm okay now, thanks for asking," said Kitty.

"You sure sugar?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah mon ami, we're here to help," said Gambit.

"I'm telling the truth guys, I'm okay, Peter is gone but I will always remember him," said Kitty with some tears in her eyes.

"Then you won't be happy when I tell you this news," said Scott as he entered the room.

"What do you mean by that Scott?" asked Angel.

"(Sigh) Peter's alive," said Scott dropping the bomb on them.

"WHAT!" shouted all the X-Men.

"But how?" asked Dazzler.

"That I don't know, but sadly to say, He is not a hero anymore, from now on he is a villain," said Scott sadly.

"(Gasp)" were the reaction he heard.

"Please tell me you're lying Scott, Please," begged Kitty.

"I'm sorry Kitty, but that's confirm by Steve and the rest," said Scott.

"(Sniff)…" said the now voiceless Kitty before she drop to her knees and started to cry.

Emma and the rest of the X-Men Girls then begin to comfort her while the boys begin to plan out something.

"So what are we gonna do now, I mean Pete is a friend no matter what," said Iceman

"You're right Bobby, so here our plan if we ever encounter Peter, we will subdue him and take him back here to question him," said Scott.

"But we don't know how he look like or does he have new powers now," said Nightcrawler.

"Point taken Kurt, we better ask Logan before we continue on with our plan," said Beast.

"Good idea Henry, I will now ask him about it," said Scott as he walk away.

"(Sigh) I can feel that the future is going to be chaotic," said Angel.

"I feel yah Warren, I feel yah," said Gambit.

**The SOAHS Dialogue Session**

**Peter: so Punisher huh**

**Shadow: yeah why not**

**Peter: true so who's next?**

**Shadow: don't know**

**Peter: what?**

**Shadow: that's why I'm having a poll**

**Peter: cool**

**Shadow: so let's end it here then**

**Peter: okay, Bye, bye**

**Shadow: Peace out**

**Hey guys Shawn here, I have a poll on my profile now so please go and vote now to see Peter's next Member, and the reason I don't have any female on it is because most of the female will be in Peter's Harem so there is no point of them joining the group. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The SOAHS Dialogue Session**

**Peter: And we are back, Shadow is busy right now as he still punishing the others from the company brawl, as for us we were the ones to stop it in the end so we only receive a pay-cut for it.**

**Shadow hologram: that's right, so I sent this hologram to help the intro, so I am sure all of you are curious about the poll right?**

**(Insert Fans nodding)**

**Peter: so now here are the results that Deadpool and Punisher volunteered to announce **

**Deadpool: that's right, so the polls are in,**

**Punisher: and the winner is **

**(Secret) (hint 10-4)**

**Deadpool: so six more new members huh**

**Punisher: seems so**

**Peter: anyway, let's start the story here then**

**Deadpool: Shadow does not own Spiderman as it is own by Marvel.**

Chapter 6: Three More Members part 1

"So who are we now recruiting?" asked Warpath as he lay down on top of a rooftop.

"I don't know, there are many potential candidates but it will take forever to see them," said Hell Spider laying across him.

"How about we narrow it down a bit?" suggested Bloodpool.

"Great, so how many people you want?" asked Warpath.

"I'm not sure, maybe ten? Said Hell Spider.

"Okay now we have 3 so we need 7 more members, but they need to be strong or useful," said Bloodpool.

"True, I would suggest mutants as that might give us an advantage," suggested Warpath.

"But who, most are with the X-Men," said Bloodpool.

"No, there is still them," said Hell Spider.

"You don't mean," said Bloodpool.

"Yes, The Brotherhood, we will start looking from there," said Hell Spider.

"But the thing is we don't where are they, it's not like they will pop out of nowhere," said Warpath.

"Maybe you need to be careful of what you wish for," said a voice.

The three of them then stood up and found themselves surrounded by mutants from the Brotherhood.

"So why are you guys looking for us," said a mutant that look like a cross between a crocodile and a porcupine.

"Easy, I looking for new recruits to join me, and don't worry my group is mutant friendly," said Hell Spider.

"Yeah, as if we will believe that Mr Spiderman Rip-off," said another mutant who have a pair of bat wings behind him while his face look like a cat.

"Hehehehe…hahahahaha," laugh the three symbiotics.

"What…what so funny huh?" asked a third mutant who look like a chicken and owl crossbred.

"You guys haven't heard the news, I am Spiderman," said Peter as he revealed himself with his old costume.

The mutants were shocked at the sight.

"Bu…but you died," said one.

"Nope, back in black and it felt good," teased Peter as he transformed back into his current costume.

"So who are those two?" asked one of the mutants.

"Oh them, guys reveal yourselves please," said Peter.

"Right, fine," were heard. Then Bloodpool changed back into his old costume while Warpath just changed into his Punisher outfit.

After that all of the mutant have their jaws drop with their eyes pooping out.

"We're so fucked!" shouted one.

"And not in a sexual way!" shouted another.

Then a flash of silver flashed in front of the three.

"So the rumours were true, you guys are a group," said Quicksliver.

"Yeah, so let me ask, would you like to join us Pietro?" asked Peter.

"And why should I huh?" asked Quicksliver.

"Calm down son, let him speak finish," said Magneto as he flew in from nowhere.

"But father, they might be just lying to us," said Quicksliver.

"Don't worry about that son, cause we have them outnumbered plus I can easily hurt them with sound waves," said Magneto with a smirk as he thought he have an upper hand against the three.

"Yeah about that, we aren't affected by sound anymore," said Peter.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone there except him.

"Yup, thanks to me, the three of us aren't affected by any sound waves and other loud noises," said Peter.

"That's impossible, no Symbio can withstand high frequency blast of sound," stated a shocked Quicksliver.

"Well that maybe true, ours is different," said Peter.

"How different?" asked Magneto.

"And why should we tell you since you might be our enemies," said Peter.

"Hmm now you got me curious about what you can do," said Magneto.

"So what do you want from the Brotherhood?" asked Quicksliver.

"Easy two things," said Peter.

"Which is…." Asked Magneto.

"First thing is an alliance, the Black Hunt and the Brotherhood will be allies so when one group need support the other will help," said Peter.

"Hmm and the next thing?" asked Quicksliver.

"The next is that we want some mutants to join us, as you can see the Hunt does not have a lot of members," said Peter.

"That is two very good favours to ask from us, fine I will agree," said Magneto, shocking all the mutants there.

"But Father, why would you agree?" asked a confused Quicksliver.

"Son, don't you see, with them we are able to have an upper hand against the X-Men and the Sentinels," convinced Magneto.

"Okay, so who do you want?" asked Quicksliver.

"We aren't picky, we just want three to join us," said Bloodpool.

"If that is the case, then Pietro, you will join them first," suggested Magneto.

"WHAT!" shouted a shocked Quicksliver.

"Are you sure Magneto?" asked Warpath.

"Of course, as we are allies this is to prove that I really want to secure the alliance," said Magneto.

"Fine if that is your wish Father, so what I need to do to get in?" said and asked Quicksliver.

"Easy just stand there and relax," said Peter as some symbio began to separate from him and slowly make its way to Quicksliver. As the Symbio reaches Quicksliver, it slowly takeover him, after a while it reveals Quicksliver but he was wearing a red and sliver version of his original suit.

"**Wow, now this is power, I can feel it in my veins," **said Quicksliver.

"How do you feel Son?" asked Magneto curiously.

"**I feel **Stronger, Faster and able to take on ten people at once," said Quicksliver.

"Trust me Quicksliver, right now you could probably take on an army at once," said Bloodpool.

"So now what?" asked Quicksliver.

"Now you will need a new name, so our enemies would not recognise us," said Warpath.

"Hmm I think I will go with Silverkill for now," said the new Silverkill.

"Okay, so who else you want to let to join us Magneto?" asked Peter.

"The next one will be Juggernaut as I know he will be a powerhouse for your group," said Magneto.

"But I don't see him here," said Bloodpool.

"That's because we sent him along with a group to combat a group of sentinels that was heading here, he should be back be now," said Magneto with a little worry at the end. Then after he said that, a portal opened and come out a mutant that have a cat like head, pixie like wings with a monkey tail but he was covered in blood with two burnt marks on his chest.

"Lord Magneto," said the mutant before he almost collapsed on the floor but he was caught by Silverkill. Then all the mutants went to surround Silverkill while keeping an eye out for any other threats.

"Father he is one of the strike force that we sent," said Silverkill as he remembered the mutant.

"Yes General Quicksilver, I am," said the guy while breathing heavily.

"What happened, I thought I sent enough men to get rid of the Sentinels?" asked Magneto.

"Yes my lord, we were enough for the first wave, but then came, the second wave," said the mutant with heavy breathes.

"Second wave? I thought there were only 1 wave of Sentinels heading here?" asked Silverkill.

"We got ambushed, plus these new Sentinels were different from the original," said the mutant while breathing more slowly.

"Different, how different? Asked Magneto curiously.

"They were human-sized, but yet they showed off abilities like us," said the mutant while coughing out blood.

"where are the rest of the strike force?" asked Magneto.

"They are holding back the new sentinels while some of us is getting the casualties off the battlefield, I was in charge of sending a message back here," said the mutant while coughing more blood.

"Well you did a great job now rest and save your energy," said Magneto kindly.

"Thank you my lord," said the mutant as he slowly closes his eyes.

"We need a medic now!" shouted Silverkill. After he shouted a man wearing a uniform with a red cross quickly start to attend to the mutant.

"The wounds aren't fatal but he is losing a lot of blood, I will need to take him back to base," said the man.

"Okay, the three of you will help to carry him while the rest of us will go and save Juggernaut's forces," commended Magneto while pointing at three strong looking mutants.

"Yes Sir!" saluted the three mutants as they slowly and carefully carried the injured mutant while helping to keep a look out. The group of five then slowly walked back to the mutant's base.

"Magneto, we will need a plan before we charged head-on into a massacre," said Peter.

"Then what do you guys suggest?" asked Magneto.

"We spilt up, my team will handle the sentinels while your group will take the casualties and retreat," suggested Peter.

"Hey! We aren't cowards, we will stand and fight!" shouted one with other agreeing with him.

"Stand Down! Now Spiderman, why are you suggested that, are you questioning the capabilities of my fellow brothers and sisters?" shouted and asked Magneto curiously.

"of course not, it's just that if what the messenger said was true, you will be sending your army straight for a massacre as I believe this attack isn't just an assault, it's a trial run," explain Peter.

"What makes you say that?" asked Silverkill.

"Think about, if all along they have these super sentinels, why didn't they sent it rather than those giant yet fragile ones," said Peter.

"Hmm you do have a point, very well then we will focus on rescuing any survivors, if not then at least we can give the proper burials they deserve," said Magneto.

"Right, Silverkill you help you people, Bloodpool and Warpath you're with me," said Peter as he turns into his Hellspider mode.

"Right," "Roger" were the responds.

"Alright, let's go," said Magneto as he signals for them to enter the portal. When they exited the portal, they saw a huge battle raging with the humanoid sentinels winning.

"Okay Black Hunt, leave one alive for questioning, as for the rest…**KILL Them!" **said and shouted Hellspider as he quickly changed both his hands into scythes before charging in.

"Well you heard the boss, **Let's get wild**," said Bloodpool as he drew both of his katanas and followed Hellspider.

"Right, **I'll cover you guys, get you troops out of here**," said Warpath as he changes one arm into a sniper and started firing.

"Right! Brothers and Sisters, **let's go**," said Silverkill as he rushed in to get the casualties out of the battlefield. With the rest following him.

(With Bloodpool and Hellspider)

"**Heh is that best you got?" **Asked Bloodpool as he slashed two while getting shot at.

"**So how many are you on now Bloodpool?" **Asked Hellspider as he sliced one from the middle into two parts.

"**4, how about you boss?" **asked Bloodpool while dodging a few blasts of fire.

"**7, better step your game up," **teased Hellspider.

"**Damn, loser treat?" **suggested Bloodpool.

"**Next four bar trips,"** said Hellspider.

"**You're on!" **said Bloodpool as he quickly jumped to the left to attack.

**(What about me boss?) **asked Warpath through telepathy.

**(You too Warpath, BTW how many are you on?) **

**(8)**

**(Very well, game on) **

Then Hellspider jumped and webbed-slingged into a group.

**(After 5 Minutes)**

The three managed to kill all but one sentinels while helping the injured mutants to retreat.

"So what are we going to do with him boss?" asked Bloodpool as he slowly cleans his katanas.

"I say we torture him into giving us the information we need," said Warpath.

"No we should execute him for killing 8 of our brothers," said Silverkill with the other mutants agreeing with him.

"First one is maybe, second one is also a maybe," said Hellspider, confusing everyone there.

"What?" asked the group.

"Easy, the first one I do this," said Hellspider as his left hand turn into small tentacles before quickly went into the ear of the remaining sentinel.

"ARGH!" shouted the sentinel. After a while the sentinel was knocked out while the tentacles exited his ear.

"What the fuck di you just do?" asked Bloodpool.

"Easy, a brain check, and after checking it…I found something very interesting." Said Hellspider.

"How interesting Spiderman?" asked Magneto.

"It seems like these were new sentinels, created from parts of the big ones plus fusing it into human soldiers, making them into something like the Terminators," said Hellspider.

"What the hell, I can't believe those humans will do such a thing to their own," said Silverkill.

"That's not all, it seems like they were volunteers and they agree to do this because of one man," said Hellspider.

"Who, who is such a powerful man?" asked Magneto.

"That man is William Stryker, he is pro-mutant priest who managed to brainwash an entire state into think mutants are a work of Satan and they were doing God's Will by killing them, hell he even killed his own son who is also one-day old for being a mutant while killing his wife for giving birth to him," said Hellspider who felt disgusted about what he did.

"…wow now that's messed up," said Bloodpool.

"Says the guy who use to kill thirty people when Mc Donald didn't give him what he wanted," scoffed Warpath.

"Hey, at least I didn't target the babies or kids, maybe their parents but I will never harm a child," said Bloodpool.

"Why is that's so?" asked Hellspider.

"(Sigh) I made a promise, that I will never break it," said Bloodpool as he remembered an old memory of him and Vanessa (aka Copycat).

"Okay…is there anything else Spiderman?" asked Magneto.

"Yes, they got mutants powers as they drained it from child mutants which they kidnap from their family, and yes they killed the family to leave no trace," said Hellspider with a little anger in his voice. Saying the group was an understatement, they were all royally pissed off now.

"Is there all Boss, cause I really want to go there and make my name a reality," said Bloodpool with a lot of anger in his voice while Warpath agreeing with him.

"Settle down Wade, apparently that's not all, it seems like our target is the one who not only funded them with the funds to do so, he also suggested the idea to them in the first place," said Hellspider.

"WHAT!" shouted both Bloodpool and Warpath.

"Who is your target?" asked Silverkill.

"Kingpin," said the three symbios at once.

"but why would he do so?" asked a mutant.

"Easy most of his rivals are mutants as well, for example the once living Hammerhead, Tombstone, Mister Negative, by helping the Sentinel program, they agreed to help him kill off his competition," said Hellspider.

"So now we know who is the main guy, let's go and kill him now," said Magneto with everyone but Hellspider agreeing.

"We can't, not yet anyway," said Hellspider.

"Why, with the four of us we can take on whatever he has," said Silverkill.

"(Sigh) he has more defences than we think, the Sentinel Program give him 20 personals to guard him, with his own private force of around 5000 mercenaries, Hand ninjas, gangsters and robots, even for us it will tired us out, what we need is 6 more people to join us," explained Hellspider.

"Who are they?" asked Silverkill.

"They are….

**Cliff-Hanger activated **

**The SOAHS dialogue Session:**

**Shadow hologram: and that's a wrap**

**Deadpool: but don't worry **

**Punisher: as the next chapter will **

**Quicksilver: who are the remaining 6 people**

**Magneto: tune in next time**

**Shadow-Hologram: Bye**

**Review Section:**

**Master of Dragons God: thanks for the support and nice profile picture **

**Ricc850: no there won't be any OCs as I haven't really plan for any.**

**jogonzaleza88: The Punisher is already in as for Silver Sable, she will be in the Harem.**

**Godofthrowingup: hmm I might think about it.**

**demonic hellfire: I know**

**duskrider: thanks and hope for more reviews from you**

**Dont have ideas for a name: Maybe….(Hint, hint)**

**Predalienway: you just have to see **

**cain221: thanks for the support, really it's you guys who give me the power and sprit to write.**

**VladTepes666137: He is already in**

**iamzim87: thanks for the suggestion, I maybe will use it or the Thunderbolts will have another role in the story.**

**Thebestoftherest: First one is in Harem, maybe the second one as well**

**Overlord Hater: well I am thankful for your continued support, **

**Hey guys, Shawn here, the reasons I haven't updating much is due to three things or events that happened, first one is my computer actually crashed a few weeks ago and it lost almost all my files, fortunately I have copies, so yeah got it repaired as well as making it better, the second one is writer's block like no joke I have thought of the ideas and then I start to question it and so yeah, and finally the third reason, I am still studying, plus it is in a higher level than last year so I don't really have time to update. Some of you might be thinking oh excuses are excuses, I am not using these excuses as my get of jail free card, it just its really making have seconds thoughts of doing FF but you want to what made me stay on. I know I will sound corny but the answers is you guys, you are the ones to give me the strength to continue and write on, even if I have school or personal problems so from the bottom of my heart, I would like to say a big thank you, to all of you, the fans, the critics even to the sometimes critics, I would like to say thank you as without your reviews or PMs I would have given up. BTW just saying if I ever say my stories are for adoption, it's maybe for a few reasons, 1 is I'm dying, 2 is I completely lost interest," so yeah and no I currently not experience those two. **

**THANK YOU**


	7. AN

**Hey Guys Shawn here, this isn't a chapter, it's more of an update of my life. On the 17****th**** of July, I lost an important member of my family, he was my granddad. He was important to me as he was there mostly through my ups and downs, he taught me the values of life and others stuff, and yet I wasn't able to be with him this year as I kind of moved back with my parents for school. So when I heard of his passing, I was in denial, I couldn't believe it, I…. was never able to tell him how much he meant to me. **

**So this is my advice to you my readers, no my fellow humans, if you can, tell your love ones that you loved them, either by saying it or showing it, just do it! **

**As for my stories, I'm sorry to say this but I will be on hiatus until I can find back the heart that loves to write stories as currently, I lost my heart.**

**So once again, I'm sorry for not being able to update for now, I could be on hiatus for, days, weeks, months or even years, who knows. But I will return, just believe in that.**


End file.
